


Unexpected Interrogations

by Galadraen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadraen/pseuds/Galadraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visit to the rookery and unexpected revelations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Interrogations

Footsteps announced the visitor coming up the steps. It was never uncommon for Josie or Cullen to be sending off messages at all hours of the night, but Leliana knew the sounds that accompanied their arrivals by heart; Josie’s delicate slippered steps, and the jingle of Cullen’s armour, the hiss of the feathers against steel as he moved. This sounded…heavier. Definitely someone unaccustomed to stealth. It was obvious they were trying to be quiet, but failing quite admirably. 

She looked up from the desk and watched in the dim light of the rookery as Iron Bull stepped into view. The hulking man glanced around the room, attempting to inconspicuously slip in, and failing as he bumped into a barrel on his right. Cursing, he stepped back and finally noticed her sitting in the shadows, the candle light barely illuminating her features.

“Can I help you?” she asked coolly. She had few encounters with the mercenary before this and wasn’t quite sure of what to make of him yet. Now he arrived in the dead of night, sneaking at that. Best to be on her guard.

“Shit.” he cursed again, reaching into his belt pouch. “Figures you’d be up here all hours. Didn’t think I’d slip passed you anyhow. Was worth a try.”

Rising from her seat she cautiously moved closer to him, eyes never leaving his hand as he drew something small and hardly visible from the pouch at his waist. “And why would you want to slip passed me in the deep of night? What were your intentions?”

His face darkened. “My intentions are my own.”

Quick as a cat, she swept around his blind side, dagger flying out to threateningly prod underneath his rib cage. He didn’t so much as flinch.

“Your intentions.” she hissed, pressing the dagger hard enough to draw blood. She wasn’t about to let him send off a message that could harm the Inquisition, though she was still suspicious on why he would give himself away so easily and not even move a finger to defend himself. “Open your hand.”

He did as she commanded. A small rolled up scroll stood out in the center of his large palm. So, not a weapon then.

“I would have read the reply.” she lowered her blade and he turned around to face her. “You know that.”

“There won’t be one.” His face looked pained and he tossed her the scroll before moving away from her to lean against the cold stone wall of the rookery. She skillfully slipped her dagger into the sheath before snatching the paper out of the air as it fell toward her.

“Everyone is gonna know sooner or later. Just wanted to send it myself was all. It’ll be the last one.”

Taking the scroll over to the table, she took a seat next to the candlelight. Suspiciously, she popped the wax seal and unfurled the scroll. Confusion spreading across her soft features. Could it really be true? This was a huge change indeed.

“Tal-Vashoth?” she looked up to meet his glare.

“I made my choice. Would have had to make it sooner or later…”

“And the Inquisitor, he knows I assume? If not, he should. This could endanger the Inquisition. It could endanger him.”

“Never.” The large man growled with a ferocity unlike him outside of battle. She may not have encountered him much, but he was always quick to laugh or make a joke. Always last to anger. “I would never put him in danger willingly. It had to be done. He knows that. He made the choice just as much as I did.”

His stance was completely different now, more defensive, yet with a hint of vulnerability. The intense passion in his eyes was hard to mistake. It was the same look Mahariel had given Marjolaine when defending her so long ago. She knew that look.

“Wait…you love him, don’t you?”

“I-wait, what?” the startled look on his face had her suppressing a laugh. “Qunari don’t have sex for love.”

“Keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day you’ll believe it. Though, I do doubt it.” she giggled, not being able to hold it back, and kicked her feet up on the table next to the candles, leaning back to stretch in her chair. “You should see the look on your face. How long have you known?”

“I told you. Qunari don’t have sex for love. But if you’re that eager to know, we’re fucking, yeah.”

“But when did you realize it was more than that? That you didn’t want to leave him to face the dark of night alone because you wanted to watch the sunrise over the mountains and light his face in the dawn?” she said with a grin, fluttering her eyelashes and pretending to look like a lovestruck fool.

Was that…a blush? It was! The light rouge tint was hard to see against his grey skin, but he was definitely blushing. She kicked her feet back off the table to lean forward, her face growing hard, her tone more serious.

“Does he know?”

The response came in a whisper. “No.”

Now this was a predicament. She and the Inquisitor had grown close over the last months. No, nothing like a lover. She could never forget her Mahariel. But they had become friends, like siblings almost. He had comforted her and helped her realize who she truly was, protected her at all corners. It would only be right to do the same for him. The Inquisitor gave every situation his entire heart, he would do the same here, and now it was at stake.

“You should tell him you know. Unless you aren’t serious. Then don’t. It will cause him too much grief, that which he needs little of at this time. He struggles enough on his own. He does not need you adding to his burdens. Though, the same goes for this as well. If you hurt the Inquisitor, I will have you killed. If, I don’t do it myself.”

“I would never.”

“You say that now, but if you hurt him…”

“Only when he wants me to, Spymaster. Only when he wants me to.”

And with that the qunari turned to go, giving her a dismissing wave before disappearing down into the dark stairwell. She prayed he spoke the truth…


End file.
